Ten Years
by spiceXisXnice
Summary: Ten years its been, and he'd lost the best years of his life. WARNING: Slash, yaoi, RaiJack
1. Chapter 1

"Meu Deus, a minha cabeça..." moaned Rai softly, his eyes blearily opening. All he remembered was that they had been in the battle. You know, the big one that it all was bound to climax in, with all the Heylins versus all the Xiaolins. He had been fighting Chase Young, and Chase had hit him with a green jet of something from his staff, then everything was black. He abruptly sat up, grabbing his head in the process. Oww, it hurt so freaking bad –

– and he caught a glimpse of his hands. They were bigger, and much paler, and his sheets were totally white, he didn't have sheets like that, and he was starting to get freaked out, I mean really freaked out, and where was that incessant beeping coming from, and…

"Rai?" asked a voice from the doorway. Rai looked up and saw a pretty Asian nurse standing there, clutching at her clipboard. He was in a hospital, he instantly realized. What had happened to him?

"Ma'am?" asked Rai, lightly rubbing his head. "Do I know you?"

The woman only stared at him wide-eyed before fainting onto the floor.

"Ohhh, crap," said Rai, staring at her. He was used to causing women to faint (heh, heh) but not upon contact. He didn't even know this woman!

Another nurse, this one male, stepped over and poured a glass of water on her. "Heh, I've been wanting to do that for so long," he snickered. He looked up and saw Rai staring at him. "Ehhhh?!" said the male nurse, his mouth dropping open.

"Rai!" said the female nurse, getting up shakily. "You're alive!"

"Of course I'm alive," said Rai, laughing a bit. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"They were going to pull the plug tomorrow!" screeched the male nurse. There was something familiar about him, he wasn't sure if it was the eyes or the skin or the voice…

"Rai, I'm sorry, we thought you were a goner, it's been ten years," babbled the woman.

"Whoa, hey, hold up a goddammed minute!" said Rai, holding up a hand. "What do you mean, ten years?! What happened to me?! Who the hell are you people?!" he said, glaring at them, shaking all over.

"Rai…you don't recognize us?" said the woman softly. "You don't remember us?"

"Of course he doesn't," said the male nurse. "It's been ten years."

"Rai," said the woman, "You've been in a coma for ten years. Chase almost killed you."

"No," said Rai, leaning against the pillows. "No effing way."

"Yes effing way, Xiaolin Loser," said the male nurse. Rai abruptly recognized the voice and he looked up to see the male nurse grinning at him. Only then did Rai see the name tag. It said, 'Jack Spicer, Head Nurse'. Rai gaped at that, but he fainted at the sight of the woman's name tag. It read, 'Kimiko Bailey, Second In Command'.


	2. Chapter 2

"Raimundo," Rai heard, a voice, a soft one, coming from so far away yet he knew it was so close. "Raimundo, we've waited ten years for you. Don't leave us now."

"Minha cabeça," he whined.

"Oh, great, he's alive," said a sarcastic male voice. Rai heard a smack and the guy went, "Ow! Was that necessary?"

"Yes," said the soft woman's voice, only it wasn't so soft anymore. Rai opened his eyes again, and Kimiko's face swam into visibility. "Oh, thank God," she said, collapsing in a chair. "For the second time today, I'm glad you're alive."

"What happened in the battle?!" demanded Rai, sitting up. He immediately had to lower himself, as his head began to ache again. "What happened after the battle?"

"That's a loaded question," whistled Jack. Rai looked up at him and noticed that he looked a lot different. For one, he wasn't wearing makeup. For another, his hair was completely white. Well that settled that question – Jack was an albino.

"I should call everyone!" said Kimiko, leaping up and opening the ever-present cell phone. She pressed a speed-dial button and turned on speakerphone. It rang once… twice… before a familiar southern voice picked up. "This is Dr. Bailey," it said in a serious, teacher-y voice.

"Moshi-moshi, Clay!" said Kimiko brightly.

"Hey, darlin'!" Clay said, equally brightly. "Wasn't expectin' to hear from you!"

"You're not in a class, are you?" asked Kimiko.

"No, honey, jus' playin' with my desk toys," he said. You could hear the rhythmatic click of metal balls behind him. "Last class got out a few minutes ago. Why?"

"Hey, Clay," said Rai. His voice was weak, but it was there.

The other line was silent for a few seconds, and Rai thought their call might have been dropped. "Raimundo?" Clay finally asked.

"Yeah," said Rai. "I don't believe it either."

"YEE-HAW!" hollered Clay. "Hang on for two minutes, guys, I'm gettin' in my car right now! Yee-haw, Rai's alive!" he said once more before the line went dead.

"He seemed excited," said Jack. During the phone call he had come over and perched himself on the end of the bed. "Who's next?"

"I don't know. It's a tie between Omi and Chase."

"Chase?!" demanded Rai, looking at her in alarm. "Do you WANT me to die?!"

"Lots of things have happened," said Kim. "I'll call Omi." She hit speed-dial again.

It barely rang once before a voice said, "Kimiko! What is it! I am in the middle of something MOOOST important!"

"Sorry, Omi, but there's someone here I think you'll want to see," said Kimiko.

"Hey, little dude," said Rai.

"RAIMUNDOOO!" screamed Omi with barely a second's pause. "Why did you worry me like that for ten years?!"

"Ow, sorry, Omi, I didn't mean to!" said Rai, rubbing his ear.

"I will be down there tomorrow to give you a good talking to!" said Omi, and then the phone clicked.

"Well, that went better than I thought it would," said Kimiko.

"My ears are still ringing," Rai muttered, rubbing his ear.

"Now Chase," said Kimiko. She dialed another number and it rang once… twice… three times…

"Tohomiko Electronics, The Games of the Future, Today! This is Chase Young, how may I help you!" chirped the man on the other end.

"Moshi moshi, Chase!" said Kimiko.

"Kimi! How's my favorite obucchama?" he asked.

"Just peachy, Chase-san," said Kimiko without a trace of sarcasm in her voice. "Listen, Chase, Raimundo's awake."

"Ai-yah, **hatashite**?!" he asked on the other line. "**Sumimasen, sumimasen!" he said desperately. "Kan kare hia touhou? Sumimasen, Raimundo, sumimasen!"**

**"I don't understand a word you're saying!" said Raimundo. "O que são conversando sobre! Eu não entendo!"**

**"Sumimasen!" Chase repeated.**

**"****Kyou **urusai!" said Kimiko, putting her hands over her ears.

"All of you, SHUT UP!" roared Jack. It was a good thing the door was closed, or the doctor would be in to speak with them. "Let's all just speak ENGLISH."

"I'll be down tomorrow, Kimi-sana," said Chase. "Raimundo, **sumimasen!" he said, before the line went dead.**

**"Well," said Kimiko, stretching out in her chair. "That went well." She stood up. "I'd better go check Clay-kun in."**

**And then she was gone. And Rai and Jack were alone.**


End file.
